


Why, Frisk?

by plotholes_and_paradoxes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Still During The Events of Undertale, Frisk Almost has a Bad Time, Frisk Resets, Nvm You Get What I Mean (I Hope), Pacifist Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Sans is Pissed, They Never Played Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_and_paradoxes/pseuds/plotholes_and_paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk resets after a pacifist run, Sans is pissed. </p><p>But will he allow then to explain after leaving the Ruins, or will he kill them out of frustration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, Frisk?

“What the fuck Frisk!”

Sans was mad. More than mad, more than livid even. He was more like… murderous. 

They had quietly crept out of the Ruins, stick held firmly in their hand. But Sans wasn’t having it.

He appeared right behind them as they turned around from the door that his knock knock buddy resided behind. The knock knock buddy who the kid had freed, along with everyone else.

But they were back here. Back trapped by an unbroken barrier by the whims of a small child.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at Frisk, but I can tell you that I don’t like it.”

Their back was pressed against the door, their eyes wide. Sans knew that his eye was glowing a bright blue, but he honestly didn’t care enough to make it stop.

“Why’d you take away our happy ending Frisk? Was it not enough for you?”

He took a step forward. He might not be that tall, but he towered over the child who was frantically shaking their head at his accusations.

“Well then what was it? Cause I sure as hell want an answer as to why I woke up in Snowdin this morning.”

Their eyes widened when they realized he remembered. They took a shaky breath and tried to explain.

“I-I’m sorry Sans. But there was an accident and – ”

Sans stared them, his magic pressing them against the door.

“Are you saying you undid the freedom of an entire race by mistake?”

They flinched as he summoned bones behind him. He knew the kid would just come back, but there was a sick feeling of happiness at the dread on their face. Maybe they would know what he felt when his freedom was ripped away from him.

“Sans I didn’t mean I reset by accident! Please just listen to me!”

They had tears beginning in the corner of their eyes. Sans opted to listen to their explanation – damn this kid. 

“The accident – something happened to Undyne. I’m sorry but she was dead and I didn’t know what to do. So I did the only thing I could do and I’m sorry but I couldn’t just let her die! I had a way to save her, so I did.”

They looked down at their feet.

“I was just going to do it the exact same was as last time. Befriend everyone, y’know? I didn’t know that you remembered! If I did I would’ve asked if you thought it was worth it. I’m sorry Sans.”

Sans made the mistake of looking into their eyes. The tears were dripping from them, already running down their cheeks.

“Kid, Undyne died?”

“Alphys was in trouble and Undyne – Undyne saved her.”

Sans nodded and dispelled his attack. 

“I’m sorry too kid.”

The flame in his eye went out and he took a step away from Frisk. He nodded his head towards the path, the smile on his face not so forced.

“Hope you still like puzzles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I just realized that all of the fanfics I have planned are about Sans and Frisk. Well hopefully everyone else loves the fact that Sans knows what's going on as much as I do.


End file.
